


A Muggle Among Wizards

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K-pop, SHINee, Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, HeeTop, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: What happens when Kim Heechul lets a small fragile boy into his life? A myriad of amazing thingsAll Harry Potter characters and storylines belong to the Queen, JK Rowling.Cross-posted to AFF.





	1. Prologue

Heechul Kim sat nervously outside of the courtroom, waiting while his fate was argued by two lawyers in front of a judge. Well, more the fate of the small boy Heechul held in his arms.

 

 

Heechul was trying to have Jonghyun taken out of the home he shared with his Uncle Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun's boyfriend Kangin. All three of them lived a few houses down from Heechul, who would watch Jonghyun from time to time. Jonghyun was small, seven, and incredibly fragile. He was an orphan- his parents had been killed in a car crash when he was only a year old. Kyuhyun was the younger brother of Jonghyun's mother, Victoria. Heechul had seen a photo of her once: she was a fragile, small, but beautiful young woman, and Jonghyun was her clone.

 

 

Kyuhyun didn't seem to miss his sister, nor did he really seem to care about his nephew. He often whined about being left with the care of a child without any financial assistance, even though Heechul knew they weren't exactly struggling. Their house was fairly large and they drove flashy cars. Heechul once asked about Victoria and her husband, Jinki. Victoria was a homemaker and Jinki was a “hopeless layabout” and a “shiftless dreamer”. Heechul wasn't quite sure what that meant, and Kyuhyun never elaborated.

 

 

 

Heechul began watching Jonghyun when the boy was four. He wrote for the local paper's Arts and Entertainment section and worked from home. Sometimes the local coffee shop if he got cabin fever. He was a little surprised one morning when Kangin knocked on his door, asking him to watch Jonghyun.

“ _Come on, it's not like you do anything all day,” Kangin said._

_Heechul's eyes narrowed. “I'm a journalist. I write articles on a deadline-”_

“ _Yeah, yeah, it means you're home all day,” Kangin interrupted. “Can you take the kid or not?”_

_Heechul was about to issue a blistering retort when he spotted a pair of soft brown eyes peeking up at him from behind Kangin's legs. His heart melted. “Sure, I can watch him.”_

_Kangin grabbed the small boy and pulled him forward, thrusting him at Heechul. He then left without so much as a thank you._

_Heechul scowled_ _after him before turning his attention to his new change. Jonghyun had bowl-cut brown hair and was scuffling his feet. Heechul knelt in front of him. “Hi little guy. I'm Heechul.”_

“ _I'm Jonghyun,” came the soft reply._

“ _Well, Jonghyun. Would you like to come in and spend some time with me?”_

_Jonghyun nodded shyly, taking Heechul's hand and allowing himself to be led inside._

 

 

“ _Have you had breakfast?” Heechul asked, settling Jonghyun at the kitchen table._

_Jonghyun shook his head._

“ _Would you like some bacon and eggs?”_

_Jonghyun nodded enthusiastically and Heechul smiled._

_When breakfast was served, Heechul sat at his laptop across from Jonghyun. “I just have to finish this article, okay?”_

_Jonghyun just nodded again._

_Heechul worked quickly, and was finished in an hour. After submitting his article to his editor, Heechul closed his laptop and discovered that Jonghyun had finished his breakfast and was sitting still. “Jonghyun? Are you okay?”_

_Jonghyun nodded. “I was trying to be quiet so you could work.”_

“ _You did an excellent job,” Heechul smiled. He stretched his muscles before getting up and clearing the table. “What should we do now?”_

_Jonghyun shrugged._

“ _Hmm,” Heechul tapped his lip, his eye catching a bookcase in the living room. “Wanna read?”_

“ _I don't know how,” Jonghyun blushed._

“ _I can teach you.”_

_That made Jonghyun perk up a little._

 

 

_Heechul took Jonghyun's tiny hand and led him into the living room. He selected a Dr. Seuss from the bookcase and settled Jonghyun next to him. “Now, if you need anything at all, let me know. Okay?”_

_Jonghyun nodded solemnly._

_Heechul smiled, and began to read._

 

 

_They read for several hours- Dr. Seuss; The Bearenstein Bears; Amelia Bedelia. Jonghyun was enthralled. He loved each story better than the last. They stopped for lunch, then read for the rest of the afternoon, until Kyuhyun picked Jonghyun up._

“ _I hope he didn't give you any trouble,” Kyuhyun stated, sending a sharp look towards Jonghyun._

“ _He was a perfect angel,” Heechul replied, sending a wink Jonghyun's way._

_Jonghyun blushed and waved._

 

 

 

_Heechul began watching Jonghyun more frequently. Soon it was almost daily- morning to evening. He knew Kyuhyun and Kangin were taking advantage of him, but Heechul just couldn't bring himself to care. He adored Jonghyun and loved spending time with him. They read through all of the books leftover from Heechul's childhood, and then they moved to the library. The librarian was a strange, soft-spoken blonde name Luna who led them to some fantastic and magical stories. When she gave Jonghyun his very first library card, he looked as if Christmas had come early, and promised solemnly to take very good care of his card and his books. It was an unspoken agreement that the books would remain in Heechul's home._

 

 

_They very quickly settled into a routine. Jonghyun would be dropped off in the mornings. They would have breakfast together, and then Jonghyun would practice his reading while Heechul worked. They baked cookies and cakes; crafted treasures out of newspapers and popsicle sticks; explored the backyard and the park. When it was too cold or rainy, they stayed indoors, sipping cocoa and tea and reading their favorite books._

 

 

 

_It was when Jonghyun turned seven that things began to change. He had been going to school for a while (he started late) and Heechul would pick him up and watch him until Kyuhyun or Kangin picked got him in the evenings. Jonghyun was quiet and shy and had a hard time making friends. Small things happened at first- a mug would shatter, or a book would fall from the bookcase. Heechul would shrug or blame a large truck passing by. But then more obvious things began to happen- a mug disappearing from the dishwasher and reappearing in the bathroom; Heechul waking up to different colored sheets. One afternoon, Heechul found an apple floating in midair in front of the refrigerator._

 

 

_The biggest thing happened when Heechul took Jonghyun to the zoo one Saturday. They were in the reptile house, admiring a huge Burmese python. It raised its head suddenly, as if it were looking right at Jonghyun. The next thing they knew, the glass had completely disappeared and the snake began to slither past them. Heechul picked Jonghyun up and slowly backed away, his heart pounding. They escaped the house calmly, and Heechul decided it was time for home._

_When they arrived back at Heechul's, he settled Jonghyun into his favorite chair, then sat next to him on the floor. Heechul's hands were shaking, and he took deep breaths to calm himself._

“ _I'm sorry,” Jonghyun said softly._

_Heechul looked up, startled. “What on earth for?”_

“ _It's my fault.”_

_Heechul shook his head. “Of course it's not,” he said. “The glass was unstable-”_

“ _It's my fault,” Jonghyun insisted. “I can make things happen. When I'm sad or scared.” His eyes filled with tears. “But I don't mean to!”_

“ _Of course not,” Heechul repeated slowly. His thoughts were whirling, trying to remember Jonghyun's_ _moods whenever something out of the ordinary happened._

“ _Everyone hates me,” Jonghyun said softly. “They think I'm bad.”_

_Heechul sat up on his knees, and tilted Jonghyun's head up so they were eye to eye. “I don't hate you. And I certainly don't think you're bad. I think you are a very special boy. Different, yes. But different is good, right?”_

_Jonghyun blushed and nodded. “Like Rogue from X-Men.”_

“ _Exactly.” Heechul smiled. “You're my Jongie. I love you.”_

“ _I love you too, Heenim.”_

_Heechul's smile widened, and he pulled Jonghyun into his arms, hugging him tightly._

 

_Neither noticed the tabby cat watching from the outside windowsill._

 

 

 

_Kyuhyun and Kangin's treatment of Jonghyun only got worse from that point. Frequently they could be heard yelling at Jonghyun in the backyard, and they sometimes sent Jonghyun to school without breakfast or lunch. This only made the strange things occur more often, which in turn made Kyuhyun and Kangin's treatment even worse. Heechul broke down and confided to a fellow journalist after one of their weekly staff meetings. Ginny Potter was a mother herself and listened with an unhappy look on her face._

“ _I just don't know what to do,” Heechul said, wiping his eyes. “I need to get Jonghyun out of there, I just don't know how.”_

“ _Let me introduce you to Kingsley Shacklebolt,” Ginny said, writing something down. “He's an attorney and child advocate and he'll be willing to help. Tell him you know me.”_

 

 

_So Heechul called Mr. Shacklebolt, and they met at a cafe._

“ _It will be a tough fight,” Kingsley explained.”You're a young, single man looking to adopt a young boy. They're going to make you jump through a bunch of hoops.”_

“ _That's fine,” Heechul answered firmly. “All I want is to help Jonghyun.”_

_The lawyer fold his hands on his notes and studied Heechul.”And what about these strange things happening around Jonghyun?”_

“ _What about them?”_

“ _What are you going to do about them?”_

“ _Find out what they are first.”_

“ _Any ideas?”_

_Heechul sighed. “Poltergeist maybe? Although he is a bit young for the symptoms to manifest. Once I can nail it down then I can figure out a way to stop it.”_

“ _What if you can't stop it?”_

_Heechul looked Kinglsey in the eye. “Then I'll find a way to manage it.”_

“ _What if it's something you can't control? Like magic?”_

“ _Mr. Shacklebolt, I honestly don't care. Poltergeist, magic, whatever. As long as Jonghyun is safe and happy, I'll take anything else as it comes. But he is not safe or happy now, and we need to change that.”_

_The two men stared at each other. Finally Kinglsey Shacklebolt smiled warmly._

“ _I'll take your case, Mr. Kim.”_

 

 

 

Heechul sneaked a look at his watch. 3:30 pm. Kinglsey had been arguing their case for three hours. Suddenly, the doors flew open and Kyuhyun stalked out, followed by Kangin.

“Good riddance you little brat,” Kyuhyun hissed. Kangin said nothing. He didn't even look their way.

Heechul perked up, and looked at Kinglsey Shacklebolt who was smiling at them.

“Success!” Kinglsey exclaimed.

Heechul and Jonghyun cheered, and Heechul spun Jonghyun around.

“Do I have to call you Dad now?” Jonghyun asked.

“Only if you want to,” Heechul answered, setting Jonghyun down. “You can still call me Chulie or Heenim if you prefer.”

Jonghyun beamed.

“We should celebrate!” Heechul said. “What should we have?”

“Grilled cheese and cookies!”

Heechul smiled, then turned to Kinglsey. “Would you like to join us?”

Kingsley smiled back. “I'd love to.”

 

 

When they arrived home, Heechul noticed a snowy barn owl perched on the roof.

“Huh. I've never seen one of those before,” Heechul commented.

“It's pretty,” Jonghyun said.

“It sure is.”

 

 

Heechul settled Kingsley at the kitchen table while he began prepping lunch. Jonghyun was chattering about his favorite book and bouncing around the kitchen.

“Someone's excited,” Kinglsey grinned at Heechul.

Heechul smiled fondly at his new son. “Yeah. Pretty great huh?”

Suddenly, Jonghyun interrupted. “Heenim, the Professor's back!” he shouted excitedly, looking out of the window.

Heechul set his spatula down and opened the back door. Sure enough, a small tabby sat on their back porch.

“You're right!” Heechul replied. “Do you remember how to feed her?”

Jonghyun nodded solemnly.

“Okay. You feed the Professor while I work on feeding us.”

Jonghyun ran to the pantry while Heechul returned to the stove.

“The Professor?” Kinglsey asked.

Heechul nodded. “It's a stray cat that comes around every few months or so. We started calling it the Professor because the markings around its eyes look like glasses.”

Jonghyun carried two small bowls to the back door, pushing the screen door open slowly with his back. He set the bowls down and moved back inside, content to just watch the cat eat.

“What do you feed it?”

“Tuna and milk.”

Kinglsey gave Heechul a look, and Heechul laughed.

“We tried feeding it just cat food, but it looked so offended! It's kind of a food snob.”

Kinglsey just chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Four years later:_

 

 

As the years passed, Jonghyun grew into a healthy and happy little boy. There was still the occasional strange mishap, but for the most part nothing out of the ordinary happened. There was an incident with a bully at school that somehow ended with the boy in question losing all of his hair. The school couldn't punish Jonghyun since they weren't sure how it happened, but they did send Jonghyun home for the day. And any time Jonghyun would have a nightmare, something would break or change colors. Heechul took everything in stride and continuously worked to reassure Jonghyun that he wasn't angry, that the boy was still loved. After a couple of years, the strange happenings only occurred when Jonghyun was startled or scared. He did well at school, but still had a hard time making friends. But at least the kids were polite to him, and Jonghyun didn't come home in tears. Heechul would meet Jonghyun at the bus stop, and they would walk home to an afternoon snack and all of their usual adventures. The Professor still came around on random days, and Jonghyun would feed her and even talk to her. Heechul figured Jonghyun had made an imaginary friend (sort of) and left the two alone.

 

 

One sultry August night, Heechul was stretched out on the sofa. Jonghyun had gone to sleep a little while ago, and Heechul was almost there himself. Just as he was about to push himself off the couch, he heard a rustling in the fireplace.

“Great,” Heechul grumbled. “Rats.” He sighed. “I'll deal with that in the morning.”

Before he made it to the hallway, a loud voice called out. “Stand back. I'm coming in.”

Heechul froze. Fear filled his veins, and his heart began to pound so hard it leapt to his throat and he nearly choked. There was a bang, and a man stepped out of the fireplace. He was tall, taller than Heechul. He was handsome, and smiled warmly. He brushed soot off from a long crimson robe, and out of his hair. He pulled something long out from the cloak and waved it over the rug, the soot disappearing quickly.

Heechul was pretty sure his heart had stopped.

The man smiled again and bowed deeply. “I'm Yunho Jung, headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm sorry about your floor,” he glanced down at Heechul's rug. “But I don't think any damage has been done.” He looked at Heechul with a boyish grin, and Heechul was tempted to smile back.

"I must apologize for dropping in like this, but I have some interesting things to tell you.” The man made a chair appear out of thin air, and sat down. “Please join me,” he said, indicating the sofa across from him.

Heechul's feet carried him to sit across from Yunho Jung, putting a pillow across his chest as if to protect himself.

“Tea?” Yunho asked. He waved his hand and a beautiful blue Wedgewood tea set appeared on the coffee table. Yunho poured out two cups, but Heechul was reluctant to take his. Yunho smiled knowingly. “Understood.”

“Who _are_ you?” Heechul burst out. “What do you want?”

“I'm Yunho Jung,” the man repeated, slower this time. “I'm the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm like Jonghyun.”

Heechul moved swiftly to his feet. “What do you want with my son?” he demanded furiously.

“Has Jonghyun ever made things happen? When he was angry or upset?”

“Yes,” Heechul breathed out.

Yunho nodded. “He's a wizard. If a child has magical abilities, they tend to exhibit by age seven, if not before.”

Heechul sat back down. That was around the time Heechul began to notice the strange occurrences around Jonghyun. Still- “Wizard? Like a witch?”

Yunho chuckled, and began talking. He talked for the better part of an hour, filling Heechul's head with magical creatures, classes, and important figures. Heechul's head was spinning. “And how do you know Jonghyun is magical?” _Even though it fits_ , he thought.

“All magical children have their names down when they are born. Not to mention,” he reached into his cloak again, “his parents were magical in their own right.” He passed over a photograph. Heechul was startled to see the figures were moving. He looked up at Yunho, who just smiled. Heechul looked back at the photograph, and really looked at it. He recognized Victoria, Jonghyun's mother. She had her arm around a man who must have been Jinki. He had a warm smile and a welcoming face. He was holding a baby that had to be Jonghyun. They all looked so happy. Heechul looked back up at Yunho.

“You knew Jonghyun's parents?”

“Indeed. They were my students and we worked together to bring down Lord Voldemort.”

“The one who killed them?”

Yunho nodded, and swallowed. “Unfortunately, he killed Jinki and Victoria first.”

Heechul studied the photograph some more while Yunho composed himself.

 

 

He was about to ask another question when a second bang sounded and a second man emerged from the fireplace. He was tall, dark, and handsome, but without the same courtesy to clean up after himself as Yunho did. Heechul frowned.

“Good evening, Seunghyun,” Yunho said pleasantly, with a roll of his eyes. “As you are a guest in Mr. Kim's home, kindly remove your messes, please.”

Much as Yunho had done, Seunghyun waved his hand and the soot was gone. He glared at the two of them. “Where is Jonghyun?” he demanded forcefully. “I want him. Now.”

A surge of protectiveness burned through Heechul as he shot to his feet once again. “Who the hell are you?”

Seunghyun turned fierce eyes to Heechul. Heechul flinched, but held his ground, raising his chin.

“I'm Jonghyun's godfather, and I want him,” Seunghyun growled.

“Godfather?” Heechul sneered. “Where were you when he got the chicken pox and would only eat mashed potatoes for a week? Where were you on every first day of school? Where were you when he cried out for his mother in the middle of the night?”

Seunghyun didn't respond. He clenched his jaw and turned to Yunho. “Why didn't you summon me when Jonghyun left his uncle's house? You said the protection spell would only last while he was under family's roof.”

“Yes,”Yunho said. “It is true that Victoria's love left a protective shield on Jonghyun that no dark spell could touch. I was tempted to come for him when Jonghyun was removed from Kyuhyun Cho's home. However, I discovered the most delightful snag.”

“Which was?” Seunghyun asked sharply.

“That the love Heechul has for Jonghyun is nearly as strong as Victoria and Jinki's. The strength of the spell is as strong as it was the night they died.”

“He cannot keep Jonghyun safe!” Seunghyun exclaimed.

“Wanna bet?” Heechul snarled.

Seunghyun rounded on Heechul, chuckling derisively. Pulling something out of his cloak- a wand, Yunho said- he sent the objects of Heechul's living room sailing through the air. “You think you can protect him from the likes of me?”

Heechul moved to stand in front of Seunghyun. “Damn right,” he proclaimed fiercely. “Jonghyun may not be my real son, but he's as good as, and I will take on a hundred wizards with my bare hands to protect him.”

The tempest in his living room suddenly stopped. Seunghyun studied Heechul without any anger or malice.

 

 

“Stand back,” called a new voice from the fireplace.

Heechul rolled his eyes. “Not another one,” he muttered.

This time, to his surprise, it was someone Heechul knew. “Mr. Shacklebolt!” he exclaimed. “Mr. Shacklebolt?”

Kingsley Shacklebolt laughed his familiar, deep laugh. He turned to Yunho. “I trust you explained everything?”

“Indeed,” the headmaster replied. “Until Seunghyun arrived to claim his godson.”

Seunghyun had the decency to look abashed.

Kingsley shook his head and turned to Heechul.

“I take it you're a wizard too?” Heechul asked drily.

Kingsley conjured a fresh tea cup and handed it to Heechul. “Indeed I am,” he replied.

“And, uh, what's the deal with-” Heechul inclined his head in Seunghyun's direction.

Seunghyun scowled.

Kingsley chuckled. “Seunghyun has always been reckless. It's a wonder he hasn't been killed by now.”

Heechul raised an eyebrow.

“But,” Kinglsey continued. “I believe allowances should be made for his temper. Jinki was his best friend, and Seunghyun was always over-protective. It can't be easy to find the bodies of the man you considered a brother, and his wife.”

Heechul looked over at Seunghyun, who refused to meet his eyes.

“If Jinki and Victoria were still alive, Jonghyun would be preparing to enter his first year at Hogwarts.”

Heechul's eyes welled. “But it's a boarding school,” he whispered. “Jonghyun and I have never spent a night apart since I adopted him.”

“I know,” Kingsley said softly. “But Jonghyun will be surrounded by people just like him. He'll learn to control his magic, learn new magic, and learn about who he is and where he comes from.”

“And this... Voldemort? His followers?”

“Voldemort is dead. I saw it myself, as did Ginny and her husband Harry. It was Harry who killed him.”

Heechul's eyes widened.

“Most of Voldemort's supporters are locked up. Their children also attend Hogwarts, but the teachers are ever vigilant. Hogwarts is still the safest place in the world.”

Heechul wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. Then a few more. “Jonghyun and I have always had a democracy in this house. We always make decisions together. I'm not deciding this without him.”

“Very good,” Yunho said. “because I do believe I hear the pitter patter of tiny feet.”

Heechul held his breath and listened.

 

 

Sure enough, Jonghyun rounded the corner and came into view. He was holding a stuffed dinosaur and wiping his face. “Heenim?” he said, softly and sleepily.

Heechul smiled warmly. “We have company,” he explained, holding his hand out.

Jonghyun shuffled shyly towards Heechul, who hugged him close. Suddenly, he recognized his old friend. “Mr. Kingsley!” he shouted, running forward and hugging the wizard's knees.

Kinglsey laughed and tossed Jonghyun easily into the air. “Hey there, big guy,” he said, setting Jonghyun back down. “How are you? Good?”

Jonghyun nodded vigorously

“You're certainly much bigger than I remember.”

Jonghyun beamed.

Heechul knelt by Jonghyun. “And this is Mr. Seunghyun. He knew your mom and dad.”

Jonghyun's jaw dropped and he stared up at Seunghyun.

Seunghyun's eyes roamed over Jonghyun, and it took Heechul clearing his throat for the tall man to kneel down in front of his godson. He pulled a photo out of his cloak and handed it to Jonghyun.

 

 

It was Jinki and Victoria on their wedding day. Seunghyun was obviously their best man. They all wore large smiles and waved at Jonghyun. The boy stared at the photo for a long time, not saying a word.

Finally, Seunghyun broke the silence. “You can keep that,” he said softly.

Jonghyun looked up at him with shining eyes. “Really?

“Really.” Seunghyun studied Jonghyun some more. “You look exactly like your mom.”

Jonghyun smiled widely.

“I always said your mom was the most beautiful woman in the world,” he lowered his voice to a whisper. “But don't tell my mom.”

Jonghyun giggled.

 

 

Heechul turned Jonghyun around to Yunho. “And this is Yunho Jung, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“What's that?” Jonghyun asked.

“Let me tell you! But first, snacks. How about some cauldron cakes,” a plate of food appeared. “some pumpkin pasties,” more food. “And some butterbeer.” Five glasses of an amber liquid appeared.

Heechul and Jonghyun wore identical looks of wonder.

Yunho's eyes twinkled. “Tuck in!”

Seunghyun settled on the floor, and Kingsley conjured a chair and they began to eat. Heechul and Jonghyun looked at each other before helping themselves. Yunho began to tell Jonghyun of witches, wizards, and Hogwarts. Very soon, Jonghyun's snacks were ignored as he listened raptly to Yunho.

 

 

When Yunho finished, Jonghyun turned to Heechul with shining eyes. “Can I go, Heenim? Can I?”

Heechul smiled. “Of course you can. I bet you make lots of friends.” He quickly found himself with a lap full of exuberant eleven year old. Laughing, Heechul hugged Jonghyun tightly, and was surprised to find Seunghyun smiling warmly at them. “But remember, it's a boarding school. You won't come home at the end of each day like you do now.”

“Like _Madeleine_?”

Heechul smiled. “Exactly.”

“But there are holidays,” Yunho said. “Christmas and Easter. And if Jonghyun needs to visit in between, it can be arranged.”

Jonghyun turned to Heechul once again. “I still want to,” he said softly.

“Then you will,” Heechul said firmly. He was rewarded with two smiles- one from Jonghyun, and one from Seunghyun.

 

 

A sharp meow interrupted them.

“It's the Professor!” Jonghyun exclaimed as their little random visitor walked into the room. In a whirl, it suddenly transformed into an older woman with a stern face, spectacles, and a conical hat.

Heechul and Jonghyun's jaws dropped. Heechul recovered first. “I tried to feed you cat food,” he whispered.

Seunghyun snorted.

“You called her a food snob,” Jonghyun supplied, causing Heechul to reach up and cover Jonghyun's mouth.

“Can you blame me?” she asked wryly.

“May I present Professor Minerva McGonagall, professor of Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor House.”

Professor McGonagall handed a thick envelope to Heechul. “Jonghyun's acceptance letter and school supply list.”

Heechul took the envelope with a shaky hand. He quickly glanced over the letter, before looking over the supply list. Twice. “Where-”

“Diagon Alley,” Yunho answered.

“I'll take you,” Seunghyun said quickly. “Since term starts on September first, I'll pick you up on August 31st. We'll spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron.”

Heechul nodded, then looked down at Jonghyun. His son had fallen asleep against him.

“I don't blame you kiddo,” Seunghyun said softly. “Planning wears me out too.”

“Probably because you have such little experience of it,” Professor McGonagall replied.

Seunghyun grinned.

 

 

“Now that that's settled,” Yunho said, standing. “I shall take my leave.” With a deep bow, he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared. Kinglsey and Professor McGonagall followed suit.

“I'm never going to get used to that,” Heechul murmured.

Seunghyun chuckled. “I have a car. I'll pick you up in that.”

Heechul raised his eyebrows.

“How else am I supposed to move around the muggle world?” Seunghyun asked. “I have a Bentley. Apparently they're very fancy.”

“Of course you do,” Heechul said, rolling his eyes.

With a small smile and a deep bow, Seunghyun walked over to the fireplace. Hesitating, he turned back to Heechul. “Thanks,” he said, before ducking into the fireplace and disappearing.

Heechul smiled softly before lifting Jonghyun up and carrying him back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Jonghyun fic that is on hiatus. Since it is more HeeTop-centric, I may pick this up soon. In the meantime, it will be up here for anyone who needs the comfort.


End file.
